Prax
Character Name: Prax Player Name: Dave Miner Jr Race: Aresian (Ram Beastman) Homeland: Leniel Mountains Profession: Adventurer 6 Adjectives to Describe: Boisterous, direct, unassuming, unintelligent, unfearful and naive Class: Fighter (5BP, 3RP, 0PP, 0CP, 0SP; max 7BP, 4RP, 0PP, 0CP, +3AP, 7Skills) Body Points: 8 (Aresians begin with +1BP: orig 6 + 2XP) Armor Points: 1 (Leather Armor) Total Hit Points: 9 Recovery Points: 4/hour (orig 3 + 1XP) Magik Category: N/A Special Skills: -Aresian Beastmen are immune to the Spells Blast, Force, and Tremor, and to any spell that causes target to lose footing. -Aresian Beastmen can cast Force as a natural ability, at will, BY TOUCH ONLY. Special Items: -Vorak Great Sword (see history). -The sword is divine in nature and can affect creatures immune to normal weapons. -The sword gives the wielder the ability to go into a “Battle Frenzy” 1x per day. The Battle Frenzy is equivalent to the spell Shield of Vorak plus the spell Empower. During the Battle Frenzy, wielder is unable to recognize allies from foes and will attack everyone in range until the duration of the spell is ended. The Battle Frenzy cannot be dispelled by magik. Effect: Duration: 20 sec. Range: Wielder only Target does not take damage while under the effects of the spell. All other actions may take place regarding the Target (talking, fleeing from, following, etc.), but the Target cannot be damaged. While under the spell effects, Target is responsible for counting aloud the duration of the spell from 20 down to Zero. Spell endows Target with Magikal strength. Target has the strength of ten men. In combat, causes TWO Points of Damage per strike, in most cases one blow will knock down opponent. Spell calls for role-playing from opponents. For game purposes, the Target must state aloud “Empower” when under the effect of the spell. It is also necessary in combat for the Target to state that they are causing 2 Points of damage. Special Notes: Aresian Beastmen begin with +1 BP, see special skills also Relative Wealth: Poor Allies: Beastmen -Fledge - Broken Nest (Aaron Lyle) -Jiru Avian/Parrot (Aya Columbia) -Risha Leonine (Andrew Elkins) Elves -Manasseh (Devin Parker) -Pestwick Nest (Mike Budzik) Dwarves -Castus Exilead Nest (Ernest Burnett) Hobbits -Elldap (Torry Haynes) Humans -Cass (Michael Parker) -Marna Sutter (Constance Chamberlain) -Matthias (Twin Brewer) -Virraddon (Michael Slusser) Foes: -Caspian the Crimson King (Dale Brodt) -Acolytes of Vorak (they have discovered that Prax has a Temple Sword of Vorak) -Grixlar (Robin Chamberlain) (once destroyed by Prax and others, returned again) -Rynith Guard (Prax is wanted for desertion in 499 and breaking a contract in 510) Goals/Desires: -Keep food in his stomach and have a place to sleep -Experience adventure in the lands of Xaria and fight well Weaknesses: -Not very bright -Stubborn -Confrontational -Faith in the Beast Lords -Naiveté (no knowledge of customs or cultures or the ways of humans) -Easily duped Campaigns attended by this Character /Date: “It's Reigning Evil, Hallelujah!” July 10-11, 1999 “Sundered Hearts” June 17-18, 2000 “Hail, Akkoria!” July 8-9, 2000 “The Festival of Nah Na’Hroth” September 7-9, 2001 “Legacy of the Soulforge- Fire” March 27-28, 2004 "This Space Available?" November 13-14, 2010 Experience Points Spent on this Character: 3 Do you, the Player, have any medical problems that the GMs must know about? Please explain: None Character History: Prax History